


Silly, Wild, Beautiful

by captain_kriegy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali and Ashlyn have a Christmas tradition that may or may not involve giving each other sex-related gifts. </p>
<p>(Spoiler alert: It does).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly, Wild, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm back with another wild and graphic Ali and Ash one shot!!!! In my mind, this occurs in the same universe as The Fix and only a couple of days after. However, it completely stands on it's own. 
> 
> Have fun ;)

        Ali and Ashlyn have a unique Christmas tradition. It started off as a gag gift that they would give each other in addition to their real gift, and somehow, it turned into a sex gift. It started one year, when Ash bought a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs for Ali as their gag gift, and it ended up becoming a lot more than a joke. And so the tradition wore on. It was a fun opportunity to buy things they wouldn’t usually spend their money on, and to try things that might just be a little more wild than they would usually go for. Sometimes these gifts worked out really well, but admittedly, a few had been hilarious flops.

      This year, Ash and Ali had very different thoughts about their gifts going into the exchange. Ali was excited, and quite confident they would both enjoy her gift. Ash, however, was more worried than anything else. Would Ali be into it? She knew that this gift exchange was perfect for the kind of things they weren’t sure about, but she didn’t want to give Ali something Ali would be too hesitant about. However, Ali had always surprised her by her lack of hesitance when it came to trying new things in bed. Ali was a wild one, to say the least.

      They don’t exchange gifts until after New Year’s. They weren’t together for Christmas, and Ash had almost forgotten about the gag gift until Ali brought it up. She had bought hers months ago, and it takes her a little while to find it. Her heart beats fast when she pulls the gift bag out of the drawer, all the nerves that she’d felt when she first purchased it coming back. Ali has a smirk on her face when they sit down on the black leather couch in Ashlyn’s new Orlando digs, and Ash blushes deeply just thinking about giving Ali her gift.

“Want me to go first?” Ali suggests. Ash nods. They hand each other their gifts, and Ashlyn is intrigued by the rather large box. Ash pulls the wrapping paper off the gift, and looks up at Ali to see if she has any sort of last words before Ash opens it. Ali just smirks, and Ash laughs to herself once before pulling the box open. She looks at the object for a moment, unsure what it is until she picks it up.   
  
“Oh my gosh, Al,” She says, chuckling as she looks over at her girlfriend. “A double sided dildo?” Ali laughs.

“Yeah. Thought it might be fun. Obviously sizing is really tough, so I had to do a lot of research so I could find one that I thought we would both be happy with. The wearer end is pretty thick, so it might not be your thing, but I thought it was worth a try,” Ali explains. Ash laughs again, setting the toy down and moving in to kiss Ali sweetly. She places a hand on her thigh, toying with the hem on her navy blue Spirit athletic shorts.   
  
“I think this will be lots of fun,” Ash responds, her breath tickling Ali’s, images of taking Ali with one end of it inside her turning her on. Ash blushes as Ali moves to grab her own bag.   
  
“I’m so excited about whatever is making you blush like a tomato,” Ali teases, pulling the tissue paper out of the bag.

“Don’t worry if you think it’s too weird,” Ash starts, and Ali just laughs.   
  
“There are very few things in the world that are too weird for me,” Ali replies, and Ash gulps, knowing she’s telling the truth. Ali pulls the garment out of the bag, along with a square device, and takes a moment to look at it before she figures it out. She laughs and blushes. “I’m impressed, Ash. This is… wow,” Ali explains. She picks up the black thong, looking at the vibrator. “Vibrating panties, more like a vibrating thong. I assume this,” Ali starts, picking up the device. “Is the remote. And your intention is for me to wear these while you control it,” She adds, a devious smile on her face. “I had no idea you were into public sex. Oh my gosh. You want to make me cum in public! This is, I don’t even know what this is,” Ali explains, smiling widely and blushing slightly. Ash has blushed a deep red, glad to see her girlfriend wasn’t completely horrified with her gift.   
  
“I realize it might not be your thing, but I thought it could be kinda fun,” Ash says hesitantly.

“Fun for you or fun for me?” Ali teases. “No, actually, this is cool, Ash. I mean, we’ll have to talk about where or how we want to try it, obviously, but it sounds fun. You know that I’m the least quiet person in the world, so this could end up being completely humiliating, but it actually sounds really hot. I’m into it.” Ash smiles.   
  
“Yeah? Okay. I mean, we don’t have to do it anywhere wild. I just thought it could be fun,” Ash explains. Ali bites her lip, starting to think about how it would feel. “I know you don’t want to take any sort of risk with anything in public, so that I totally get. But if we go somewhere secluded enough it could be fun.” Semi-public sex was something they were both interested in, but had yet to experiment with, given their increased public notoriety and their intent to keep their relationship quiet.   
  
“We could try it at, like, a bar or something,” Ali proposes. “That’s the most inconspicuous place, I think.” Ash nods, surprised by Ali’s eagerness.

“Yeah. And we can communicate about the speed of it. I’ll have the remote, but you can tell me how you want it to go if that makes you more comfortable.” Ali smiles sweetly at her ever-concerned girlfriend, leaning in to kiss her.

“I want you to have control. It’ll be fun. Maybe I’ll even get you to wear them one day?” Ali asks. She knows thongs are far from Ashlyn’s preferred type of underwear, but figures she might be able to convince the blonde to try it, at least once.

“Maybe. But you’re first,” Ash replies, and Ali smiles.   
  
“You’re going to make me cum in public,” Ali tells her, smiling. “I’m going to soak through this little thong faster than you can say my name.” Ash gulps, Ali’s words going directly to her core. “Does that turn you on, Ash? The thought of me being completely at your mercy, trying desperately to keep quiet while you push me over the edge in front of all of our friends?” Ali has moved closer to her at this point, one hand on each of Ashlyn’s thighs, her fingers rubbing over the thin fabric of her athletic pants. She moves her mouth to Ashlyn’s neck, the blonde arching her head back to give her more space. She kisses her skin lightly. “I bet you’re wet for me right now. Just thinking about me coming has you all worked up,” Ali adds, moving back to suck and nibble her neck. She bites her pulse point, and Ash lets out a high-pitched whine, and Ali chuckles against her skin. She pulls away, and Ash groans quietly, much to her chagrin.

“Al,” Ash whines, and Ali just laughs, patting her thigh before removing it.   
  
“I’m going to take a shower. We only have a couple of hours before we are going out with your friends,” Ali reminds her, getting up off of the couch, grabbing her gift. Ash follows her into their room, well, her room, really, and pulls off her clothes along with Ali, who is raising an eyebrow at her. Ash watches her naked girlfriend walk into the bathroom and follows her into the shower, pinning her against the wall.

“I think your ego needs to be taken down a few pegs, babe,” Ash tells her, before pressing their lips together. Ali moans into her mouth as she presses their bodies together, and moves her hand between Ali’s legs. “You’re just as wet for me as I am for you,” Ash tells her. She pushes two fingers into her soaked girlfriend and Ali’s moans out loudly, completely at Ashlyn’s mercy. Ash grabs one of Ali’s legs, placing her foot on the edge of the tub in order to give her more leverage and spread her legs.   
  
“Oh my gosh, Ash,” Ali gets out between gasps. She tries to push her hips down on Ashlyn’s fingers, which pump into her with a ruthless pace. Ash watches Ali’s face, contorted in pleasure, and uses her free hand to tweak her nipple.

“You feel so good around my fingers, babe,” Ash tells her, before pulling them out of her, laughing at the pout on Ali’s face. She sinks to her knees in front of her girlfriend, her mouth watering looking at her dripping pussy. She licks her lips, and Ali’s hands find their way to her hair, tugging. “You want my mouth?” Ash asks, biting her inner thigh. Ali moans again, and Ash smiles against her powerful legs. “You have the best legs, baby. Nothing I love more than you wrapping these strong legs around my face,” She adds. Ash pulls Ali’s leg from the edge of the tub and hooks it around her shoulder, settling in comfortable between her legs.   
  
“Ash, I need you now,” Ali breathes out.

“I can tell, baby,” Ash teases in reply, before licking through her soaked folds. She moves her tongue up and down, closing her eyes as she takes in the taste of her girlfriend. She laps her clit, and Ali bucks into her face, pulling on her hair. She continues to lick the swollen bud until Ali begins to tremble and she can feel she’s close. She moves her tongue back down to her entrance, Ali whining audibly, and smiles against her core before thrusting her tongue into her entrance. Ali gasps, and she moves a hand to squeeze her ass as she thrusts her tongue into her. Ali’s juices coat her face, and she shamelessly loves it, feeling her own wetness drip down her bare thighs at the feeling. She thrusts her tongue into her until she feels her on the edge again, and then pulls out, and moves back towards her clit.   
  
“Ashlyn Michelle Harris,” Ali chides in between moans. “Fuck me now.” Ash just smiles at Ali’s attempt to regain control. She continues her teasing pace, taking the swollen bud into her mouth and then releasing it, moving down to her inner thighs, ignoring her center completely. “What did I do to deserve this?” Ali groans, and Ash laughs, biting her thigh. Ali’s hand releases from her hair, and she continues to suck and lick her inner thigh for a moment before realizing Ali has moved her hand from Ashlyn’s hair and pushed two fingers into herself, using her palm to stimulate her clit. Ash watches for a moment, entranced by the sigh of her girlfriend getting herself off, before stilling her hand and pulling it away.

“Baby, I need to cum,” Ali whines, and Ash smiles as she licks her clit. Ali is positively writhing; Her pussy dripping, open and wet, desperate for that last push over the edge Ash has been denying her.

“Do you?” Ash teases, absolutely loving the power. Ali likes to assert herself as the dominant one, which, she for the most part is, but these moments when Ash reclaimed that made things extremely interesting for both of them (and even more wet).

“I swear to fucking God Ashlyn, if you do not let me come I will not be doing the laundry for weeks,” Ali insists, her breath heavy as her breasts heave. Ash laughs.

“Are you… bartering for orgasms?” Ash asks teasingly. Ali just groans, pulling her hair more and flicking both of her own nipples. “Okay, okay,” Ash adds, before diving back in, moving a hand to thrust two fingers into her while she sucks and laps at her clit. Ali moans at the feeling of finally being filled, and Ash adds a third finger, struggling to get the necessary friction with how wet her girlfriend is. It only takes a few more thrusts for Ali to feel her climax approaching once again. She tugs Ashlyn’s hair roughly and presses her head to the shower wall and her hips into Ashlyn’s mouth and fingers.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Ali asserts, and Ash just moans into her folds as her orgasm takes over. She holds Ali up with her free hand and continues to thrust into her while Ali screams her name in a powerful climax. She laps up all of the wetness spilling out of her girlfriend with a happy sigh, before Ali stills completely, panting, and losing her footing. Ash grabs her with both hands and keeps her from hitting the ground, moving up to hold her against the wall as she regains her full consciousness. Her eyes are hazy and her breath heavy as she comes back to her girlfriend.

“Good?” Ash asks, and Ali glares at her.

“Besides the utter torture, yeah, it was good.” Ash laughs.

“The torture made it better in the end,” Ash replies, kissing Ali soundly, letting the brunette taste herself on her lips. Ali just groans, shaking her head.   
  
“Are you trying to deny that that was an incredible orgasm? Because you almost blacked out for a second there,” Ash adds.  
  
“Did not.” Ash just laughs, and kisses Ali softly once more. “We need to shower,” Ali adds, trying to push Ash away.   
  
“I don’t know, babe, can you stand up on your own?” She half-teases. Ali raises an eyebrow, moving her hand down between Ashlyn’s legs and laughing at the soaking wetness between them. She pushes two fingers into her and rubs her clit, watching Ashlyn’s jaw drop entire body arch as she moans. Ali switches their spots, so that Ash is against the wall, and pushes her over the edge extremely quickly, Ash screaming her name as she soaks her fingers. Ali smiles, holding Ash up as she pulls her fingers out and licks them clean. She kisses her girlfriend softly before moving under the water and grabbing the shampoo, watching the beautiful, lean, naked and sweat-covered body across from her as she washes her hair.

“You okay?” Ali asks when Ashlyn remains rooted in the same spot, eyes closed. She nods, and Ali smiles as she rinses out the shampoo and grabs the conditioner.

“You just took me by surprise there,” Ash responds, rejoining her girlfriend and picking up the shampoo, shooing Ali out from under the water.

“Because I actually let you cum and didn’t draw it out for thirty minutes that we do not have? We’re going to be late to the bar because of you,” Ali tells her.

“We are going to be late because of you. We still have plenty of time to get ready, you’re the princess who needs thirty minutes to put makeup on,” Ash responds, taking the bottle of conditioner from Ali as they switch places once again.

“I allotted adequate time for my makeup needs. My makeup needs are only getting in the way because you decided to hold back on me,” Ali replies, grabbing the body wash. She pours a little onto her hands before beginning to rub it across her skin. She catches Ashlyn staring at her, and shakes her head. “Stop staring and wash your hair.” Ash smiles, but continues to stare as Ali’s hands roam down abs and to her muscular thighs. Ali hands off the body wash to Ash when she’s done, making a show of washing it off, squeezing her butt and breasts more than necessary just to get a rise out of Ashlyn. They finish up the shower and Ali tosses Ash a towel.   
  
“What are you wearing?” Ash asks as they walk back into the room. Ali pulls out a royal blue loose fitting dress that fell about mid thigh. She grabs a bra out of her bag, putting it on before tugging the dress over her head. Ash grabs out a pair of jeans and a white shirt.   
  
“Are you going to wear underwear?” Ash asks, more rhetorically than anything else, as Ali sets herself in front of the makeup mirror just in her dress and bra. Ali remains silent, and Ash pulls her clothes on, staring at her girlfriend while she dutifully applies her makeup. “Al?” She asks, tossing a pair of panties from Ali’s bag towards her, knowing she won’t be able to handle it if she knows her girlfriend is going commando. Ali just laughs, but continues to put her makeup on.   
  
“I figured I could try out your little gift,” Ali replies, and Ashlyn’s eyes widen. She grabs the bag and pulls out the lacy black thong, taking the remote and pocketing it. She sits down next to Ali to put her makeup on, which took significantly less time, before Ali finally finishes. Ash hands her the thong, and she laughs, slipping it on and adjusting the vibrator.   
  
“Try it,” Ali asks. “I just want to make sure the positioning is correct.” Ash puts it on the lowest intensity, and Ali sighs. She moves her fingers between her legs to adjust it slightly and then gasps when it hits her clit the right way. She motions for Ash to stop it, so she does, and Ali smiles. “This is going to be so much fun,” Ali added, smiling deviously. Ash leans in to kiss Ali softly.   
  
“You’ll tell me if you need more or less, right?” Ash confirms. “You can text me. Or maybe we should have a code word. In case it’s too much and you need me to lower it automatically. What should the code word be?” Ash asks. Ali smiles whole heartedly, charmed by Ashlyn’s concern and desire to make sure this is a good experience.

“Grapes,” Ali suggests, and Ash nods.  
  
“Sure, grapes it is.”   
  
“Can we have a code word for if you aren’t letting me cum and I’m going bananas?” Ali asks, half-joking, knowing she can’t handle another stint like the shower.

“Do you actually want me to make you cum in public though?” Ash asks, surprised by her girlfriend’s willingness. “Actually, don’t answer that. Nothing you do should surprise me anymore.” Ali laughs.

“I mean, I’m willing to get to that point and see. If I’m there and I don’t think I can be quiet and handle it then no. Which is why I think code words are good. Grapes for less and oranges for more,” Ali tells Ash, who just smiles and nods.   
  
“Sounds good,” Ash replies, kissing her softly once more, placing her hands on her girlfriend’s back. “I love you.” Ali smiles as they pull away.   
  
“I love you too. Now let me go blow-dry my hair,” Ali states, moving towards the bathroom.   
  
“Shit, Alex,” Ash starts, a realization striking as Ali turns to her. “You can’t wear that. You’ll soak through that dress when you’re sitting down. You’re going to have a giant wet spot on your dress.” Ali’s eyes widen, realizing Ashlyn is completely right, and she rifles through her bag for a pair of jeans. They’re white, which isn’t ideal, but she pulls them on and makes sure the black thong isn’t visible through them before pulling a blue crop top on, a sliver of her stomach exposed.   
  
“This good?” She asks Ash, who just nods.   
  
“You have five minutes,” Ash tells her, and Ali just rolls her eyes.   
  
“Text them and tell them we’re going to be late.” Ash complies, texting her friends that they’re going to be late because Ali was having wardrobe issues, knowing Ali will glare at her for it later. She fixes her own hair and then puts her shoes on, getting completely ready to go. She then walks into the bathroom and stands by the door as Ali blow-dries her hair, watching as the hot air creates movement in her loose crop top.

“You’re the most beautiful girl in the world,” Ash says, and Ali turns, not even having realized Ash was there. She shuts the blow dryer off, finally done with her hair, and unplugs it before walking towards her girlfriend, a smile on her face. She wraps her arms around her waist, and presses their lips together briefly.

“You’re perfect,” Ali replies, pressing their foreheads together before breaking away. She taps her butt on her way back into the bedroom, pulling on her shoes and grabbing her purse, phone, and a necklace. They head out to the car, and Ash slides into the driver’s seat, a hand on Ali’s thigh.

“Do you want me to start it before we get there? That way you can get used to it? Here, you can have the remote, why don’t you play with it until we get there and then I’ll take over?” Ash proposes, fishing the device out of her pocket and handing it over. Ali agrees, putting it on the lowest setting and allowing the car’s movement to stimulate her. Ali puts the remote down in the cup holder between them, taking one of Ashlyn’s hands in hers. She feels herself soaking the thong immediately, like she expected, and she sighs happily when Ash hits a small pothole.

“Do you like it?” Ash asks. Ali just moans in response, the vibrations on her clit feeling heavenly. She turns it off as they approach the bar, and hands the remote to Ash.   
  
“It’s off right now, but you can put it on whenever you want,” Ali tells her, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. They head into the bar, spotting their friends (well, Ashlyn’s friends, who had recently adopted Ali) in a far corner and head over to join them in the booth. They say hi and slide into the booth across from each other, and Ash pulls the remote out under the table, putting it on the lowest setting. Ali’s eyes widen when it starts, caught off guard, and she bites her lip, a smile gracing her face. She wasn’t sure if doing this in public was going to do it for her or not, but as she talked to Ashlyn’s friends about how they had been, she knew it was going to be great. She gets up after a few minutes to get drinks for her and Ash, feeling the way the thong slid against her, soaked through. Her jeans were also getting increasingly wet, but she was hoping for the best. She orders the drinks (Malibu Bay Breeze for her, Jack and Coke for Ash), and as she’s waiting for the bartender to make them, she feels the vibrations increase. She locks eyes with Ash from across the room, and shoots her a smile and a nod as she begins to deal with the increased sensation. She tries to keep her breathing normal as she aches with a desire to rip her pants off and finger herself. She grabs the drinks from the bartender, shaking slightly as she carries them over to the booth. She slides Ashlyn’s over to her and takes a sip of her own. They chat for a little longer, and Ali tries to ignore the pulsing between her legs and the wetness soaking her jeans. She tries to force back the images of Ash on her knees, head bobbing between her legs as she eats her out. She tries to ignore images of Ashlyn, soaked and spread, begging Ali to take her. She doesn’t succeed, and before she knows it, she’s losing control. Ash sees the arousal on her girlfriend’s face, but luckily nobody else seems to have picked up on it. She ups the ante a bit more, turning it to the next setting. She watches Ali’s face as the brunette barely succeeds in holding back a moan, and her eyes widen. She reaches for her drink, downing a couple of sips to try and distract herself.

“Let’s dance,” Ali suggests, her voice cracking slightly, and Ash nods, following her girlfriend to the dance floor. She walks slightly awkwardly, and Ash chuckles to herself, trying to keep her eyes up and away from the way the tight white jeans cling to Ali’s backside, and the sliver of muscular, tanned skin on her back that the shirt leaves exposed. Ali wraps an arm around her neck and presses her body to Ashlyn’s as soon as they get out to the dance floor.   
  
“Are you okay, babe?” Ash asks. Ali nods, pressing her face into her neck.   
  
“Higher,” Ali whispers, and Ash raises an eyebrow. She pushes the up button, and Ali begins to tremble in her arms. She holds her tightly, two arms around her waist, and Ali muffles her gasp into Ashlyn’s neck.   
  
“I’m so close,” Ali whispers, and Ash bites her lip, unsure of how to react.

“Do you want to go?” Ash asks, unsure of how Ali was feeling. Ali shook her head. She picked up her head for a moment, looking into Ashlyn’s eyes, and the blonde gulped at the arousal in her eyes.

“I need you to make me cum right now,” Ali whispers. 

“Let’s go,” Ash tells her. She knows Ali; She knows she’s too far gone now to care about having an orgasm in public and she knows she hadn’t seemed opposed to it when they spoke earlier, but she also knows Ali. Ali is a screamer, and she doesn’t trust she’ll be able to keep quiet. She also knows Ali will be downright humiliated if anyone figures it out. Ali may be a wild one, but she’s also a public figure. So she drags her whining girlfriend into the car, and Ali pulls the remote from her pocket, turning it up. Ash gawks as she starts the car and Ali pushes the remote to the highest setting and tosses her head back.

“Now you can be as loud as you want,” Ash tells her, moving a hand to squeeze her thigh. A string of moans come from Ali’s mouth.

“Fuck, Ash,” She gasps out, her orgasm finally taking over. She squeezes Ashlyn’s hand strongly in hers, and claws the side of the seat with her nails. Ash tries to pay attention to the road and not watch her girlfriend with her head thrown back, yelling her name in the woes of pleasure, shaking uncontrollably. Ash bites down on her lip, so hard she fears she’ll draw blood, and decides to pull over. They’re only a few minutes from her house, but she needs a minute.

“You okay?” Ali teases, out of breath as she grabs for the remote to turn it off. Ash shakes her head.

“Are you okay is the better question,” Ash replies. Ali nods.   
  
“That was fucking awesome,” Ali replies, a goofy smile on her face. She reaches for Ashlyn’s thigh, and cups her core over her pants. “Please drive, I want to get home and fuck you into next week.” Ash gulps again, putting the car into drive and making it home.

“I can’t believe you actually got off on that,” Ash starts.   
  
“I can’t believe I tried to make you let me cum in public.”

“I wasn’t going to let that happen,” Ash assures her.

“Well, I’m glad one of us has their head on straight.”   
  
“There isn’t much about me that can be described as straight, however…” Ash trails off, and Ali swats her arm playfully.

“You’re the worst,” Ali tells her as they get out of the car. As soon as they get into the bedroom, Ali pulls the sticky, soaked jeans off of her body. “I don’t know if these will ever be clean,” Ali admits. Ash pins Ali against the wall.

“You smell amazing,” Ash tells her, kissing her mouth once and pulling her shirt over her head.

“You gonna clean me up?” Ali proposes, unsnapping her bra and tossing it across the room. Ash bites both of her nipples, and Ali gasps. Ash drops to her knees in front of Ali, and presses her face into the drenched black thong.

“Oh my gosh, Al,” Ash starts, her eyes closing as she took in the scent and wetness of her girlfriend. Ali moans, and pulls on Ashlyn’s hair.   
“Make me cum again,” Ali begs, and Ash licks over the soaked material. She moves to her wet thighs, nibbling on her favorite powerful thigh. “Ash,” Ali groans.

“Have I ever told you how sexy these thighs are? Gosh, Ali.” Ali moans, tugging on her hair. She gives in, pulling off the soiled thong, tossing it onto the bed and diving in. Ali’s clit is rock hard and swollen, and Ash laps it gently. She can tell Ali is sensitive, so she tries not to torture her too much, knowing Ali is still sassy about earlier. She pushes two fingers into her deeply, spreading Ali’s legs as much as she can while keeping her standing. She pushes her fingers around until Ali gasps, and she knows she’s found her sweet spot. She hears Ali’s head bang against the wall and she sucks on her clit as she pumps her fingers in and out, pressing the same spot each time.

“Oh my, fuck, Ash,” Ali gasps. A chorus of moans comes from her mouth as she bucks her hips into Ashlyn’s face. Ash licks through her folds, the wetness coating her face, before she takes her clit in her mouth once more. She curls her fingers against Ali’s sweet spot and sucks her clit, and Ali comes with a loud scream. Ash continues to thrust her fingers into her, and sucks and licks up all her juices happily.

“Gosh, Ali, I love the way you taste,” Ash mumbles into her folds. Ali’s hips buck against her face one last time before she stills, panting and legs shaking. Ash holds her to the wall, licking her clean as her girlfriend whimpers above her. She stands, and helps Ali to sit on the edge of the bed. She kisses her sweetly. “I love you.” Ali smiles, catching her breath.   
  
“I love you too, baby. Gosh, that was amazing,” Ali tells her, still a little dazed.

“You’re amazing,” Ash replies, laying them back on the bed and moving the blanket out of the way. Ash wraps an arm around Ali from behind, and kisses the back of her neck, holding her hair out of the way. “You are so hot, babe. You’re absolutely wild.” Ali laughs, interlacing their fingers.

“Says the one who bought me a vibrating thong,” Ali jokes back. She turns in the embrace, pushing Ash back against the bed.

“Let me take care of you,” Ali tells her. “You have way too many clothes on.” Ash tugs her tee shirt over her head and unclasps her bra while Ali pulls her jeans off. Ali kisses her stomach before hovering over her to kiss her sweetly. Ash deepens the kiss, and Ali threads her fingers into the long blonde hair as she licks her bottom lip. Ash pulls her tongue into her mouth, and moans when their tongues begin to battle. Ali lets her weight fall onto Ashlyn’s; Her hard nipples press against her girlfriend’s as they make out. Ash moans into her mouth, and Ali smiles against her lips.

“You wet for me baby? Did watching me cum twice turn you on?” Ali asks teasingly, nibbling her jawbone. “Did you drip down your legs while you ate me out?” Ash moans, and Ali laughs as she writhes under her. She squeezes Ashlyn’s inner thigh, where she’s dripped and soaked, and sucks on the top of her neck. She sucks and nips down her neck, leaving what she knows will be a hickey on her pulse point as she bites down. Ash gasps and Ali smiles against her sweet skin, before moving down to nibble her breasts.

“I love your body so much, babe,” Ali whispers before she licks her nipple. She laps it for a moment, watching it harden on her tongue, before taking it into her mouth, sucking gently. Ash whines under her and she smiles, switching to the other breast. She pops off her nipple and bites her breast before sucking it, secretly hoping it leaves a mark. Few things are as sexy as Ashlyn covered in hickeys. She moves downward, licking and kissing her side tattoo, moving a hand to squeeze her ass as she does so. She knows Ash is worked up, but after the shower incident this afternoon, she knows she wants to tease her, just a bit. Revenge, if you may. Plus, a little teasing always made it better in the end. Ali continues to move her mouth up and down her side, before moving to her defined abs, nibbling and sucking, leaving a fire in her wake.   
  
“Al, please,” Ash whines, and Ali laughs.

“After that little stunt you pulled earlier? You’ll be lucky if I let you cum at all tonight.”

“Alexandra Blaire Krieger,” Ash groans. “I bought you a vibrating thong. You have cum three times already tonight.” Ali just laughs, licking her abs before biting down. “I’m going to be covered in hickeys tomorrow, aren’t I?”  
  
“You love it,” Ali asserts, sucking on her abs as she rhythmically squeezes her ass. Ali rakes her fingernails down the outside of her thigh as she moves back up to her nipples, nibbling softly. “Alex,” She whines.   
  
“Are you dripping for me?” Ali asks, moving her hand between Ashlyn’s legs, squeezing her soaked inner thigh. Ash just bucks her hips into her hand. She finally moves her mouth down, laughing at the sight of Ashlyn’s pussy and inner thighs. “Baby, you’re soaked.” Ash just groans, pulling on Ali’s hair, and Ali finally gives in, tempted by the scent of her girlfriend and the sight of her wetness everywhere. “Gosh, we need to get smarter about using towels,” Ali realizes, simultaneously turned on by Ash dripping onto the sheets and frustrated by the reality that they will have to strip the bed again tomorrow morning. Ash just whines, so Ali dives in, tapping her tongue to her clit before pressing it into her entrance. Ash gasps, and Ali rakes her nails down the back of her thigh with one hand as she continues to fondle her butt cheek with her other hand. She moves a hand between Ashlyn’s folds and thrusts one finger into her for a moment while she licks through her folds, trying to lap up the wetness that’s spilled from her. She adds another finger, and Ash comes suddenly, the sudden and strong nature of her orgasm surprising both of them. Ash screams, and Ali’s eyes widen as wetness soaks her face and drips into her mouth. She moans into Ashlyn’s folds, and the blonde shudders underneath her. Ali licks through her, trying to lap up all her wetness. Ash tugs Ali up, and she complies, leaving a quick kiss on her stomach before curling up next to her, kissing her forehead.

“I love you, baby,” Ali reminds her, running a finger through her hair as she kisses her lips softly. Ash moans when she tastes herself on Ali’s lips.

“I hate you, but that was amazing,” Ash teases as she fights to catch her breath.   
  
“Mhmm,” Ali replies with a teasing smile, kissing her once more before getting up.   
  
“Where are you going?” Ash asks, watching her girlfriend’s incredible backside as she walks out of the room.

“You’ll see,” She replies, and Ash just lies there, catching her breath. Ali returns a moment later, the double-sided dildo in hand. Ash raises an eyebrow as Ali walks into the bathroom to wash it. She chuckles at the sight of her beautiful naked girlfriend cleaning the toy.   
  
“Are you laughing at me?” Ali asks. “Would you like me to put a toy inside of you that has not been cleaned?” Ash bites her lip, muffling a smile.

“I am very thankful, Ali,” She replies, a teasing edge to her voice, and her girlfriend glares at her. Ali finishes cleaning it and walks back into their room, grabbing a bottle of flavored lube from her bag and crawling back onto the bed.

“Did you bring lube with you?” Ash asks, unable to contain her laughter.

“Shut up,” Ali replies. “You know how I feel about the cupcake flavor.” Ash laughs out loud then, and Ali swats her arm as she squeezes some onto the wearer end.

“Do you want to wear it first?” Ash asks. Ali nods.

“This end is thicker, so…” Ali trails off, and Ash raises an eyebrow.   
  
“Are you trying to insinuate something?” Ali chuckles in response.  
  
“Yeah. I like things thicker than you do. It’s not an insinuation, it’s a fact. We’ve been having sex for five years now, I know how thick you like things, and this definitely exceeds your usual comfort level.” Ash can’t argue with that, and when Ali hands her the toy, she pushes Ali back on the bed and spreads her legs, moving it through her wet folds before sliding it in slowly. Ali moans as it spreads and fills her. Ash laughs.   
  
“Not as thick as you thought, huh?” Ash teases. Ali squeezes her muscles around it and groans at the feeling.

“Fuck you, Ash.” Ash smiles, and kisses her girlfriend softly, tweaking her nipples.   
  
“Yes, fuck me, please,” Ash retorts. Ali chuckles and smirks before pushing Ash back to the bed and straddling her hips. She grabs the lube, coating the toy with it and moaning as it moves inside of her. Ali sets herself up, straddling Ashlyn’s hips, and guides it through her folds for a moment, enjoying the feeling before slowly beginning to thrust it into girlfriend. The stimulation within her own core is deliciously distracting and she moans when she bottoms out in Ash. They lock eyes, and Ali smiles, leaning down to kiss her sweetly.   
  
“This feels really fucking good,” Ash tells her, and Ali nods.

“I know.” Ali begins to thrust into her faster, and Ash grabs on to her hips, helping her create an incredible pace. Ali rests her chest on Ashlyn’s as she continues to thrust in her. Ali revels at the feeling of fullness along with the way the toy moves in her while she thrusts into Ashlyn. Ash groans at the feeling of Ali thrusting into her, and her body moving against her own. Hard nipples graze each other and their mouths move against each other sloppily. Ali moves her hand to rub Ashlyn’s clit, and the blonde gasps loudly. Ali moves her mouth down, and Ash starts to gasp with every thrust as Ali gets the perfect angle. Ali plays with her soaked clit and sucks on her nipples, pushing into her faster and harder. Ash screams as she loses control of her body; Her hips haphazardly thrusting against Ali’s as she rides out her climax. Ali’s eyes close instinctively, and she stops her movement to prevent her own climax from taking over, wanting to draw it out a bit longer.

“I fucking love you Ali, you’re perfect,” Ash tells her as her body shakes as she soaks the toy inside her. Ali smiles, kissing her lips softly as she comes down. Ali pulls out of her, and leans down to lick her wetness, giggling when she tastes the cupcake flavored lube.

“Are you laughing while you lick me?” Ash asks, out of breath. Ali chuckles, kissing her sensitive clit before moving to kiss her lips. Ali lays on her back next to Ash, trying to contain her need, but finding one of her hands moving down to play with her clit. She moans and Ashlyn’s eyes widen when she realizes what is happening. Ali was never one to exhibit much self-control. Ash moves so that her head is in between Ali’s legs, and she takes the toy covered in her own juices into her mouth, moving it so that it brushes her walls while she takes over playing with her clit. It only takes a few moments before Ali screams out in her own orgasm, and Ash slowly pulls the toy out of her, before diving her head back in to lick her clean.

“That was fun,” Ash remarks as she moves back up to kiss Ali’s cheek. Ali smiles at her, pulling her close.

“I’m not done,” She states, and Ash raises an eyebrow.

“Four orgasms not enough for you?”

“I really want to do 69 tonight,” Ali admits, a small smirk on her face.

“Top or bottom?” Ash asks, and Ali laughs at her eagerness, discarding the toy.

“Top.” Ali always likes to be on top. Partially because of the way she gets off on feeling dominant, and partially because of how exposed it makes her feel. Ash moves to kiss her girlfriend sweetly, and Ali pulls her in closer, until their bodies are flush against each other.

“Gosh, do I love you,” Ali tells her, smiling as their breath tickles each other.

“Not just because of the mind blowing sex?” Ash teases, pressing a kiss to the top of her nose. Ali chuckles.

“The mind blowing sex is a nice cherry on top.” Ash kisses her again, more hungrily this time, as she moves a hand to squeeze her ass.

“Why are you so obsessed with my ass?” Ali teases, loving the feeling of Ash squeezing her.   
  
“Says the girl who does constant lunges because, ‘I don’t want my butt to sag,’” Ash replies, mocking Ali.

“Hey,” Ali starts. “I don’t think you want my butt to sag either.” Ash laughs, continuing to play with her butt cheeks as they kissed. There was no urgency to their movements, the couple just enjoying the moment and reminding each other how much love they shared. Eventually Ali pushes Ash onto her back, and Ash licks her lips subconsciously as Ali turns to get set up above her. She pulls Ali’s hips towards her mouth, it watering at the sight of her still dripping folds.

“I love how wet you get for me,” Ash tells her, and Ali moans quietly. Ali spreads Ashlyn’s legs a bit, resting her head against her thigh, nibbling and sucking, hoping to create yet another hickey to remember the night by. Ash dives in, licking through Ali’s folds while she pulls her hips into her, and Ali moans out against Ashlyn’s. This has always been one of their favorite positions. Ali’s nipples press into Ashlyn’s stomach, and Ashlyn’s into Ali’s. It’s extremely intimate; Bodies pressed together as their mouths work each other, moaning into each other at their taste and working each other up even more.

“First one to cum has to clean the sheets tomorrow,” Ali suggests, and Ash laughs into her folds. Of course, Ali needs to make it a competition. Ali needs to make everything a competition.

“Deal,” Ash replies. She goes to town then, thrusting her tongue into Ali at a fierce pace and flicking and rubbing her clit with a finger. Ali opts to push fingers inside of Ash and blows on her clit before sucking it into her mouth. Ali chuckles when she feels Ash trembling underneath her, thinking she can definitely outlast her. Ash picks up on the fact that she’s spiraling faster as well, and comes up with a last minute plan. She takes her free hand from Ali’s hip and starts to rub her butt cheeks. Ali moans into her, and she smirks into Ali’s folds. She takes her mouth away to run a finger from her other hand through Ali’s folds, getting it nice and wet. She then presses three fingers into Ali’s entrance, sucks her clit into her mouth, and presses the soaked fingertip into Ali’s ass. The brunette comes immediately; Her body shaking as her screams are muffled by Ashlyn’s core. The vibrations, along with the sight of all of her girlfriend’s orifices filled right in front of her face push her over the edge, and they moan into each other as they ride out their highs. When they finally collapse, Ash feels Ali already going to town on her, cleaning her up, and moves in to do the same, moaning quietly once again at the taste of her girlfriend. Ali rolls off Ashlyn, and they cuddle up in the bed, stripping the embarrassingly soiled sheet and grabbing the blanket. Ali presses her head into Ashlyn’s chest, and Ash kisses the top of her head.

“I love you so much,” Ash tells her, running her hands through her hair. Ali smiles.

“I love you too, beautiful.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

            When they wake up the next morning, they’re met with the reality that it’s their last day until they leave for January camp. Ashlyn is covered in hickeys; Deep bruises on her neck, breasts, stomach, and inner thighs. Ali complains about having to wash the sheets and clean up, citing that Ashlyn “cheated.”

“You never said your ass was off limits,” Ash tells her, and Ali groans. “I know how much you love that.”

“But because of the position we were in, you had access and I didn’t. That’s not fair.”

“Okay, but you chose to be the top.” Ali groans again, but gives in, muttering something about how she knows she can last longer anyway and how Ashlyn never does the laundry as she the tosses the sheets in. They take a shower in which they actually shower, though staring and subconscious lip-licking makes a more-than-brief appearance, and then Ash makes breakfast while Ali debates with herself about how on Earth she’s ever going to get those white jeans clean.

“I love you,” Ali reminds her when she hands her an omelette with a side of bacon. Ash leans down to kiss her softly. Their lips move against each other briefly, happy sighs coming from their mouths as they part.

“I love you too,” Ash replies, a silly smile on her face as she settles next to her girlfriend. Gosh, did she love that silly, wild, beautiful woman.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;) !!! Please let me know what you liked and what you didn't like, so I have some sort of idea going forward as to what you guys want to see. Also tell me if I should keep writing stuff like this! Leave me comments here and/or come talk to me on tumblr: captain-kreigy.tumblr.com :) 
> 
> If you haven't read my first explicit one shot yet, The Fix, it's similar to this one, so please check it out! Also give my multi-chapter hogwarts au, Home, a shot as well (no sex in that one... yet :P).


End file.
